Legend of the Black Flame
by BadAssHoneybadger2012
Summary: AU: Before Aizen could begin his plan, and hollowfy Shinji and the others, a powerful force came to Soul Society, one that even he could not predict. What's more, this being knew everything about his plan. This stranger will forever change the Seireitei.


**Hey guys, this is my first story, and I am planning to make it a pretty lengthy multiple chapter sort of thing. I'm not expecting to be all that good in the beginning, but, hopefully, with your reviews and suggestions, I my stories, as well as my writing will get better over time. I'm still not completely sure where I will go with this, it was just an idea that popped into my head, and I had to write it down. Hopefully it doesn't suck, and if it does, feel free to point out where I can improve.**

**This story begins during the "One Hundred Years Ago" Arc, but it will eventually get to present day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. All rights go to the master Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dark Flame Stirs

It was a seemingly typical night within the Seireitei; dark, quiet, with nothing but the rustle of the wind and the faint footsteps of a passing guard doing his nightly rounds. It would only be logical that all souls that were otherwise off duty, would be asleep at such an ungodly hour, gaining what few hours of sleep they could before they are eventually called for they shift in the fast coming morning twilight. But for some of course there is no time for such necessary reprieve, as there is always work to be done, that only a select few of high ranking and social standing can accomplish.

Thus brings attention to one Genryusai Yamamoto, Captain General of squad 1, and most powerful soul reaper within the Soul Society, standing at the highest balcony of his squads barracks, fully clothed and blade at his side, ever vigilant, as if an attack would commence at any second. His gaze roams the wide expanse of the Seireitei for perhaps the hundredth time that night, and looks further, beyond the walls of his home, to the Rukongai, waiting for _something _to happen, anything that would indicate even the slightest hint of danger. But he sees nothing out of the ordinary, which ironically, worries him even more.

These personal late night watches have been going on for the better half of a month now, though only a select few are aware of them. His lieutenant knew of them from the beginning, as it is his job to know where his captain is at all times in order to ensure his safety, though most would agree that the current Captain General requires no such protection. The other two that know of their superiors late night watches are the Captain of squad 8, Kyoraku Shunsui and the Captain of squad 13, Jushiro Ukitake, Genryusai's first disciples. All three are unsure of his reasons, but are positive that there is a plausible explanation, for despite Yamamoto being over 5,000 years old, he was far from senile, and to this day they considered him the most perceptive man they have ever met, whether it was on the battle field or in official court meetings. Bringing his gaze back to the Seireitei, he once again scanned the giant city inhabited by countless soul reapers at his command, as a father would watch his children as they napped.

It was rare for someone as patient and dedicated as the Captain General to get frustrated, but even he had a breaking point. He just didn't understand! For nearly a month he had been sensing and incredibly ominous spiritual pressure within the Soul Society, and while he could still sense it, it was so vague and elusive; he couldn't pinpoint its location. It was as if he was trying predict the time and place of an earthquake, it was impossible, but he _knew _it was it was coming. As he finished yet another unsuccessful scan, he heaved a great sigh, slowly walking back to his very inviting bed in an attempt to get at least a few hours of somewhat peaceful rest. He removed his white Haori, folding it and placing his Zanpacto disguised as a walking stick on top. Just as he was lying down on the soft, warm mattress…he felt it.

The spiritual pressure he had been searching for weeks on end burst into his senses, completely erasing any fatigue he had! With the speed and efficiency that only a true veteran possessed, the Captain General grabbed his blade, dissipating its wooden guise, revealing a long katana within an immaculate wooden sheath and red hilt. Reaching the edge of the high hanging balcony, he pushed his spiritual awareness as far as it could go, searching, hoping he could find this mysterious and ominous force before it had time to hide itself again. It felt like finding where to put the last piece of a puzzle. He felt the spiritual pressure get stronger as he was closer to pinpointing its exact location. Warm….warmer…..hot….hotter…hot, hot, hot! There it was! It was about twenty miles out within west Rukongai. He gave a quick gesture of his hand summoning his personal Hell Butterfly. He relayed a quick message for all captains and lieutenants to meet at the meeting chambers at once, and sent the dark messenger on its way.

"Captain General!"

Genryusai turned to see his lieutenant racing towards him, looking distressed. "Calm yourself," said Genryusai, making sure to keep his own distress from his voice. The sheer force of the mysterious spiritual pressure had rattled his entire body, something that a being of his level of power was not used. Whatever or whomever this energy belonged to; they were at least on par with the Captain General himself. The elderly man walked past the lieutenant, heading for the meeting hall where the other captains would soon be assembling.

"Come," Genryusai ordered, "we must begin a battle plan for this potential threat."

Normally the Captain Commander would not have used the word "potential" to describe this unknown entity, but he was still unsure of what it was and why something of such power was here. Also, while the spiritual energy he was sensing was strong and even slightly dark in nature, he could feel no malice or malicious intent coming from it. Whatever it was, it required investigation first, for they could not combat something of this scale outright before knowing exactly what it was first. He will have to send members of squad 12 to the location he had sensed, and knowing Urahara, he will no doubt wish to accompany them. That would actually be a smart move, seeing as if this mystery being was in fact an enemy, only a warrior of captain class will have a stone's throw of a chance of even surviving a confrontation with the powerful force. Thus, he will have to send back up, perhaps Yoruichi or Kensei.

No matter what though, the old Captain Commander was sure of one thing; a storm was coming, the likes of which Soul Society has not seen in a millennia, and they were about to get caught in the middle of it.

**West Rukongai – Approximately 20 miles from the Seireitei**

The moon was shining overhead, its pristine light illuminating the flat grassy plain that was completely void of bushes or trees. Upon this moonlit field of green walked a figure; one covered in a black, flowing cloak. If a person were to see this dark figure, they would almost believe it to be a shadow made from nothing. The figure stopped in the middle of the field, lifting its head to look high beyond the forest that began just a few hundred feet in front of it. In the distance it saw the monstrous gates of the Seireitei. Slowly, a hand appeared from the black abyss that was its cloak, pulling the hood down, revealing a head of unruly, bright orange hair that stopped just above his shoulders. The figure, now revealed to be male, cast his chocolate brown eyes to the home of the soul reapers. A slight smile pulled at their lips, a melancholic expression crossing the man's handsome features.

"Long time no see," the figure said to nobody in particular.

Placing his hood back in place, the man in black continued his trek into the dark forest ahead, heading straight for the giant gates of the Seireitei.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was the first chapter. Yeah I know it's kind of short, but I'm just testing it out right now. The more positive reviews I get the longer the chapters will be. Also if any of you guys have any suggestions on my writing and how I could make it better, don't hesitate to tell me. I am planning to put pairings in this story, so when I get around to it, if I'm still not sure on whom the main heroine will be, although I might make it a harem if I can't decide, I'll probably put up a poll.**

**Anyways, please review. See you guys next time! BadAssHoneybadger2012, over and out!**


End file.
